Le docteur et ses compagnes
by Amelia Tyler
Summary: Rose à survécu et reste aux côtés du Docteur, avec leur nouvelle compagne Martha Jones. Réécriture de la saison 3.
1. Adieu Rose

**Voici le premier chapitre!**

**PS: Je ne possède pas Doctor Who.**

* * *

-Rose ! Tenez bon !

Comme si elle allait lâcher ! Elle n'a pas encore tout vu ! Certes, elle a vu les Daleks, Les Slitheens, les Cybermens, les Gelths, Cassandra (mon dieu, elle aurait voulu être à sa place quand il l'a embrassé ! Bon, c'était son corps mais pas elle... Déjà un bon début !), Jack Harkness (Aaaah le beau gosse !), Face De Boe, La reine Victoria, Charles Dickens, Harriet Jones la 1ère ministre, Les chats,Cléopâtre... Elle a visité autant l'an 5 000 000 000 que l'an 1879 ! Et cet homme qui était avec lui, qui pouvait changer de visage en quelques secondes ! Sa précédente incarnation n'était peu être pas si belle, il faisait 40-45 ans, et sa mère trouvai celui-là trop jeune (de peur qu'il la drague) mais elle s'entendait bien avec lui ! Mais Rose doit bien avouer qu'elle trouve cette régénération... il est beau, intelligent, et Pitié, elle craquait complètement sur...  
-Ligne coupée, annonça la voix robotique.  
Lorsque qu'elle entendit ceci, elle ouvrit les yeux et enleva un bras du magna-crampon pour rattraper le levier qui s'abaissait. Le docteur la regardait avec affolement. Elle remonta le levier difficilement et regarda le docteur. A présent, elle volait, tenant à juste un levier. La pression fut trop forte ; Rose lâcha.  
A ce moment précis de son histoire, elle se dit « je vais mourir. C'est fini. Il ne pourra plus me sauver. » Puis elle se heurta contre un mur et pensa que c'était sa fin. Elle pensait que c'était le mur du Void. S'il y en avait un ! Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un homme brun courir vers elle.  
-Rose ! Cria-t-il.  
Il la serra comme si il l'avait perdu. En fait, Il CROYAIT qu'il l'avait perdu.  
-Rose... MA Rose...  
-Do... Docteur ?  
Il la serra encore plus fort.  
-Vous... Vous m'étouffez.  
-Oh, euh, pardon.  
Il desserra son étreinte et se leva, lui tendit une main, qu'elle attrapa de suite, puis elle se blottissa contre lui.  
-MON Docteur, lui susurra-t-elle.  
Elle reprit ses esprits et se rappela.  
-Emma... Emma !  
-Qui est Emma ?  
-Ma... Ma petite sœur.  
-Je ne savais pas que vous en aviez une !  
-Oui, eh bien, j'en ai une. J'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas tué ! On... Je dois y aller.  
Le docteur lui prit un bras.  
-Rose...  
-Je suis désolée. Je reviens après.  
\- Naan, ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est que je peux vous emmener la voir.  
-Ok. Déposez-moi vers le Powell Estate.  
Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le TARDIS. Lorsqu'il atterit, Rose déposa un baiser sur la joue du Docteur.  
-Je ne serais pas longue. À toute a l'heure !  
-A... A toute a l'heure... bafouilla-t-il, confus par ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
Rose courut jusqu'à l'appartement de sa mère. Quand elle ouvrit, elle entendit un petit cri d'un placard. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit celui-ci, une petite blonde de 5 ans aux yeux bleus cria.  
-S'il vous plait, me mangez pas, Monsieur les Fantômes !  
-Coucou Emma, dit Rose.  
-Ro... Rosie ! T'es pas un fantôme ?  
-Non, je te le promets. Maintenant, sors d'ici. Ils ont tous disparus.  
-Les grosses poubelles parlantes aussi?  
-Les grosses poubelles parlantes aussi, affirma Rose avec un sourire en coin.  
Emma sortit du placard et regarda derrière Rose avec stupeur.  
-Rosie, c'est qui lui?  
Rose se tourna et vit le docteur.  
-Vous n'êtes pas resté dans le TARDIS?  
-J'étais curieux de connaître Emma.  
-Comment il connait mon nom? C'est un fantôme?  
-Non, ce n'en n'est pas un!  
Elle attrapa Emma et la mit dans un fauteuil. Elle sentait que Rose était triste.  
-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Rosie? Et c'est quoi, son nom à lui?  
-Son nom, c'est le Docteur.  
-C'est ton amoureux?  
-Non! On... On n'est pas en couple! On est juste des amis! De simples amis.  
-Maman m'a dit que tu a un amoureux qui s'appelle Le Docteur.  
Rose et le docteur se regardèrent, surpris.  
-En parlant de maman, tu sais, Emma... Maman... Maman et Mickey sont partis.  
-Ils sont morts?  
-Non! Non, ils ne sont pas morts. Ils sont partis en voyage vers d'autres mondes. Ils sont très loin. Mais ils ne sont pas morts. Je te le promets.  
-Mais moi, je vais vivre avec qui? Avec vous deux?  
-Je suis désolée, tu ne pourras pas vivre avec nous.  
-Mais traversez l'espace et le temps, comme a dit maman, c'était mon rêve! Je voulais devenir une princesse! Même pas un voyage?  
-Jackie est trop bavarde, remarqua le Docteur.  
-Non, je suis désolée, répondit Rose à Emma. On va demander à Lisa de te garder.  
-Lisa, la voisine?  
-Oui, Lisa, la voisine, avec sa fille Kathy.  
-Oooooh, oui! Chouette! On va pouvoir jouer aux princesses toute la journée!  
Rose et le Docteur s'éloignèrent un peu, laissant Emma sur le canapé, se laissant emporter par la joie.  
-Je ne sais pas si elle va accepter.  
-Et si elle n'accepte pas? Demanda le docteur.  
-Je... Je ne sais pas ou je l'emmènerais. Si elle refuse, je dois rester ici.  
-Et ne plus partir avec moi?  
-Non... je ne pourrais plus.  
-Ou Emma pourrait venir avec nous.  
Rose la regarda avec des grands yeux.  
-Docteur, on ne pourra pas, c'est trop dangereux!  
-On ira dans des endroits pas dangereux.  
-Partout ou on va, on a des ennuis! Que ce soit un endroit dangereux ou pas!  
-Je ne veux pas être seul.  
-Mais... Docteur! Je ne veux pas non plus être seule!  
-Mais vous avez Emma, vous!  
-Je... Docteur, je veux rester avec vous. Et c'est pas ma sœur qui m'en empêchera!  
Rose partit vers Emma et lui dit:  
-Viens, on va aller voir Lisa.  
Elle lui prit la main, laissant le Docteur bouche bée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se passa une main dans le cou puis suivit sa compagne.  
-Oh, bonjour Rose! Entrez! Dit Lisa.  
Emma courra vers Kathy.  
-Pourquoi t'es là, Emma?  
-Ben... J'ai ma grande sœur qui veut parler à ta maman!  
-Aaaah. Tu as ta poupée Barbie?  
-Non, j'ai pas eu le temps de la prendre.  
-Pas grave, viens dans ma chambre, tu vas voir la nouvelle voiture que je viens d'avoir!  
Elles coururent vers la chambre de Kathy.  
-Bien, Rose, tu voulais me parler?  
-Lisa, j'ai besoin de toi, il faudrait que tu gardes Emma. Comme ta propre fille. Ma mère est... Comment dire? Elle est en voyage très loin. Et elle ne reviendra pas. Et je dois partir avec lui, dit elle en pointant son doigt vers le Docteur.  
-Il n'y a pas de problème, je suis complètement d'accord. C'est ton... ton mari?  
-Lui? Mon mari? Noooooooon, affirma-t-elle.  
-Pourtant, je vous aurais bien vu ensemble.  
-On n'est qu'amis. Certes, de très bons amis, mais que des amis. Bien, je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Emma.  
Elle l'appela et Emma rappliqua au galop.  
-Alors, Rosie?  
-Tu restes ici.  
-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Cria-t-elle.  
-Je viendrais te voir parfois, lui assura Rose.  
-Il y a intérêt!  
Rose embrassa sur le front sa sœur et partit. Après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte, Rose fit demi-tour.  
-Rose, que faites-vous? Demanda le docteur.  
-J'ai oublié de te donner ça, dit-elle à Lisa.  
Elle lui donna les clés et s'en alla.  
-Encore une fois au revoir, dit Rose.  
Cette fois, elle ferma la porte pour de bon.  
-On y va? Demanda-t-il à Rose en lui tendant la main.  
-Oui, on y va, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Une fois entré dans le TARDIS, Rose susurra:  
-Je ne reverrais plus jamais ma mère.  
Le Docteur, avec son ouïe tellement développée l'entendit.  
-Je... Peut peut-être trouver le moyen de lui dire au revoir.  
-Vous pouvez vraiment?  
-Je pense que oui.

* * *

-Maman... Maman...  
Je me suis réveillée. J'ai rêvé, ou ma fille m'a appelée? Non, c'est un rêve.  
-Maman!

Là, j'y ai vraiment cru.

J'ai raconté le rêve à Mickey et Pete, car à part eux, qui pourrait me croire? Ils savent, eux aussi, ce que le docteur peut faire. Et je sais aussi qu'il ferait tout pour ma fille, y comprit m'appeler dans les rêves! Il est amoureux d'elle... Et elle aussi est amoureux de lui... Pourquoi ils ne se le disent pas?! Ils me tuent, l'un comme l'autre, fous à lier tout les deux! Ils vont très bien ensemble!Bref, on est partis, tout les trois, pour aller jusqu'au bout (je VEUT voir ma fille!). Alors on a fait beaucoup de route, énormément, on a traversé des mers juste pour elle et son extraterrestre. Alors, on est arrivés sur la plage et j'ai vu ma fille.  
-Rose!  
-Maman!  
Je me précipitai pour aller la toucher, la sentir, être sûre qu'elle était vivante, et elle me stoppa.  
-Je suis désolée Maman, je ne suis qu'une image.  
-On voit bien ça! Tu est à moitié transparente!  
-Oh, désolé, dit une voix au loin que je reconnus.  
-Docteur... Vous... Vous! Depuis que ma fille vous connais vous nous attirez des ennuis! Voyez où on est, maintenant!  
-Je sais très bien ce que j'apporte.  
-La dévastation! Je le sais très bien! Mais promettez moi une chose.  
-Quoi?  
-Que vous n'allez jamais quitter ma fille. Que vous l'aimerez pour toujours, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour, sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi!  
-Là, je vous reconnais, Jackie.  
-Rose, tout va bien, maintenant? Comment va Emma?  
-C'est Lisa qui la garde, sachant qu'elle est trop petite pour aller dans le TARDIS.  
-Rose, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je...  
-Tu? Me demanda Rose.  
-Je... Je suis enceinte.  
-De... De combien de temps?  
-3 mois.  
-Il reste 2 minutes, leur dit Le Docteur.  
-Ou... Ou la faille est apparue? Demanda Rose.  
-En Norvège. Foutue Norvège.  
-Oh, oui, la Norvège, marmonna le Docteur.  
-A Darlig Ulv Stranden. Sa veut dire « La baie de Bad Wolf » , dit Mickey par-dessus mon épaule.  
Rose regarda le docteur et m'assura:  
-C'est sur, c'était pour moi. La baie de Bad Wolf!  
-Pourquoi?  
-Ces mots me suivent partout où je vais! Deux mots restent ici: Bad Wolf!  
-Rose... Tu disparait...  
-Maman... Je t'aime!  
-On t'aime aussi! Criai-je au loin. Plus jamais, jamais je ne la reverrais.  
J'ai pleuré contre le manteau de Pete. Ma fille était partie à jamais avec son Seigneur du Temps à deux balles.

* * *

-C'est bon, Rose, rassurée?  
-Oui, docteur. J'ai juste besoin...  
-Besoin de quoi?  
-D'un câlin.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura dans sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle sortit des bras du Docteur, elle vit une mariée en train de les regarder.  
-Quoi? Demanda le Docteur à Rose.  
-Docteur... Tournez vous.  
Il se tourna et vit la mariée.  
-Je suis où?  
-Quoi?!  
-Dites moi ce que je fais là!  
-Quoi?!

* * *

Voila! Ça vous a plu? Dites le moi avec vos reviews

A bientôt, Amelia Tyler ;-)


	2. La mariée de Noël Partie 1

**Voila le 2ème chapitre!**

**Rappel: Je ne possède pas Doctor Who.**

* * *

-Qui êtes vous? Redemanda la femme.

-Comment êtes vous arrivée ici? Donna en guise de réponse Le Docteur.

-Comment Vous vous appelez? Demanda Rose.

-Il vous a kidnappé, vous aussi? Répondit la femme.

-Non, on est amis. Comment vous vous appelez?

-Donna. Donna Noble. Enfin, pour plus longtemps, répondit Donna.

Donna éatait rousse et portai une robe de mariée.

-Pourquoi vous êtes habillée comme ceci? Demanda le docteur.

Donna lança un regard ébahie devant la question du Docteur.

-Pour aller en discothèque! Espèce de crétin! Pour mon mariage! J'étais a deux doigts de me marier! On est où?

Donna se précipita pour ouvrir les portes du TARDIS.

-Donna, non! Cria le docteur.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, l'espace entier était étalé devant elle.

-On est dans mon vaisseau spatial, expliqua t-il. C'est le TARDIS : Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

-Le quoi?

-Le TARDIS.

-Le quoi?

-Le TARDIS.

-Vous êtes un alien?

-Moi, oui et Rose est humaine.

-Vous êtes humaine? Demanda Rose a Donna.

-Ouais, c'est optionnel?

-Non, je demandais juste. Comme ça.

-Eh bien Rose, dites a votre ami le martien de me ramener chez moi.

-Je viens pas de Mars mais de Gallifrey ! Je suis un Gallifréen et non un Martien! Et c'est où, chez vous?

-Mettez moi a coté de l'église St Mary. Chiswick. Londres. Angleterre. Europe. Terre. Système Solaire!

-De tout sens, j'avais pas l'intention de vous garder.

-Et comment je suis arrivée là, hein? Vous m'avez droguée, non? J'étais avec mon père et d'un coup je me retrouve dans votre vaisseau spatial martien ou je ne sais quoi qui pense me retenir prisonnière! Mon mari et moi -si un jour il devient mon mari- on vous traînera en justice!

-Bon, maintenant, sortez, que je ne vous voie plus!

-C'est ça! Encore pas merci!

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle re-rentra en disant:

-On est où la? On est pas a St Mary! ON N'EST PAS A L'EGLISE ST MARY! Je sais pas où je suis! Oh, une cabine téléphonique ! Qui a de l'argent?

-Désolé, je n'en est pas, lui dit Rose.

-Moi, j'en ai jamais, compléta le Docteur.

-Vous deux, vous vous complétez mais alors faudrait voir le résultat si vous aviez des enfants !

Rose la regarda, outrée par les paroles de Donna, tandis que le docteur dit:

-On a pas trop ce projet là. Et pourquoi vous avez pas d'argent?

Donna montra sa robe en criant sur le docteur:

-Robe de MA-RI-ÉE! J'ai pas de poches! Oh, mais oui, c'est ça que j'ai oublié de dire au couturier: des poches! Je vais rater mon mariage a cause de VOUS ! Bah, tempis pour l'appel, y'a des taxis. Ouais, mais ça sert a rien. Il faut encore de l'argent! Bah,ils comprendront .

Quand un taxi arriva, il lui dit:

-Désolé mademoiselle, c'est double tarif le jour de Noël.

Et il lui démarra sous le nez.

-Oh! Et l'amitié de Noël?

Un autre passa, et cette fois, Donna dit:

-Bonjour, euh désolé si je ne peut pas vous payer tout de suite, je vous payerai après la course. Je peux entrer?

Le chauffeur lâcha un simple "oui"

-St Mary, chiswick.

Lorsque Rose sortit du TARDIS, elle vit Donna partir avec... Un robot! Les robots de l'année dernière !

-Docteur! Donna se fait enlever par un robot! Ceux comme l'année dernière !

-Rose, viens ici. Tu vas piloter comme je t'ai appris OK?

-Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir... Et si je l'abimais?

-Ma vieille fille résiste à tout! Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle!

-Mhh... D'accord.

-Il suffit que tu tienne là, et si on veut avoir plus de vitesse, tu tirera ce levier... Pour se rapprocher de la voiture, c'est cette manette là...

Après les expliquations du docteur, Rose démarra avec succès. Le docteur, lui, ouvrit les portes pour attraper donna.

-Approche Sexy! Cria le docteur a rose.

-Qui? Répondit rose.

-Sexy! Roh... Désolé, le TARDIS ! Rapproche le TARDIS !

-Euh.. D'accord!

Elle tira la manette, mais le poisson-pilote (le robot) accéléra.

-Rose! Le levier! Tire en bas le levier!

Rose s'exécuta tout de suite.

-Donna! Ouvrez la porte!

-J'PEUX PAS, C'EST BLOQUÉ!

Il prit son tournevis sonique et ouvrit la porte.

-Voilà, maintenant, c'est plus bloqué. Sautez! Vous pouvez me faire confiance !

-Rose! Cria Donna. Vous lui faites confiance?

-A chaque seconde de ma vie, oui! Sautez, maintenant!

-Mais je suis en robe de mariée!

-Oui, et vous êtes magnifique! Sautez!

Donna sauta et atterrit sur le docteur.

-Outch. Vous m'écrasez, sussura le docteur.

-Oups! désolée!

Elle se releva en portant les plis de sa robe.

-On va se poser sur un bâtiment, pour laisser ma Vieille Fille se détendre un petit peu. Annonça le Docteur.

Donna sortit du TARDIS.

-J'ai raté mon mariage. Dire que je dois être la seule a avoir fait ça. Rater son mariage.

Elle s'assied et reprena son monologue:

-On est près du Estate Powell. Et oh, je vois Canary Warf juste là. La bataille qu'il y a eu. Enfin, il parait. C'était l'Institut Torchwood, celle qui faisait apparaître et disparaître les fantômes . Tout le monde criait dans les rues. Ça devait être des terroristes qui avait déclanché sa. Enfin, je sais pas. J'étais pas là ce jour là.

-Estate Powell... C'était là ou on vivait, ma famille et moi.

-Que c'est t-il passé?

La blessure était invisible, mais toujours là. A chaque fois qu'on la touche, c'est toujours la même chose: ça fait mal. Très mal. Et plus on la touchait, plus elle faisait mal. Pour ne plus faire du mal a Rose, le docteur changea de conversation :

-La vraie question c'est: pourquoi ils vous cherchent?

* * *

**Bientôt, la 2ème partie de La Mariée de Noël! (2ème partie beaucoup plus longue.)**


	3. La mariée de Noël partie 2

**Désolée de ne pas avoir été la pendant l'été, mais je n'avais plus d'ordi ni de tablette, et la wifi (en plus) ne marchait pas jusqu'à cette semaine. Encore désolée, mais voilà un chapitre assez long pour m'excuser. Aller, bonne lecture :3.**

* * *

-Vous êtes sûre que votre mari est un humain?

-Oui! C'est optionnel d'être humain pour vous?

-Vous savez, il voyage avec des aliens, des chiens en fer, et des humains! Comme Sarah Jane et K9, par exemple!

Le docteur, qui voulait passer cette discussion, lança:

-Décrivez nous votre rencontre.

-Comment il s'appelle? Demanda Rose.

-Lance Benett. Je l'ai connu à HC Cléments -au boulot.

-Une rencontre banale, dit Rose en souriant.

-J'étais une simple intérim ; lui il était responsable des resources humaines; tout a commencé par une tasse de café. Et puis il m'a tanné, tanné, tanné jusqu'à ce que je dise Oui!

-Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps? Continua Rose.

-6 mois.

-Un peu court pour le mariage. Commenta Le Docteur.

-Ouais, mais vous savez, l'ère moderne...

Ne savant pas quoi répondre, le docteur rechangea de conversation :

-Bon, vous aller porter ça.

Il sortit une bague de sa veste. Rose fut choquée.

-Oh, n'enfoncez pas le clou. Offrez le à votre femme, Dit Donna en faisant un signe de la tête vers Rose.

-Je le redis, nous ne sommes que amis, redit le docteur. Et c'est une bague bionique. C'est pour que les Poissons-pilotes ne vous retrouvent pas.  
-Cool. J'ai raté mon mariage a cause d'un martien ou je ne sais quoi, j'ai des choses qui me poursuivent, et pour couronner le tout, je dois porter une bague! Bon,et bien, pour que cette journée soit encore plus pourrite, je vais aller voir ma famille.

-Vous aller leur dire quoi?

-Je sais pas. Je verrai.

Alors,cette fois, ils partirent avec le TARDIS. Lorsqu'il atterit, on entendait au loin de la musique.

-Oh je suis sûre qu'ils m'attendent!

Lorsque Donna rentra dans la salle, la famille dansait et riait comme si Donna n'avait jamais existé.

-Oh!

Des personnes s'arrêtèrent de danser, puis d'autre, puis d'autres, et la musique s'arrêta.

-Donna?

Alors il y eut une grande foire aux insultes et aux questions:

-Que faisait tu?

-Elle ne sait rien faire!

-C'est une incapable!

-D'où ils sortent ces deux là?

-Arrêtez ! Elle n'y est peut-être être pour rien!

-C'est ça! Tout est de sa faute! S'écria Nerys.

Donna se mit en pleurs et se blottit dans les bras de son mari.

-Pleurnicharde ! Sussura Nerys.

-Nerys! dit Sylvia.  
Lorsque Donna se tourna vers Rose et Le Docteur, elle souria.

-Rusée, cette Donna! Murmura Rose au Docteur.

-Pas faux.

A la fin de l'étreinte, Donna se mit a sourire et cria joyeusement :

-On la fait cette fête ?

Quand tout le monde dansaient, les deux Voyageurs du Temps s'adossaient au bar.

-Alors, pour ces Poissons-Pilotes? Demanda Rose.

Mais le docteur ne l'écoutait pas.

-Rose, vous avez votre téléphone portable ?

-Euh, oui.

Elle le sortit et le donna au Docteur. Comme d'habitude, il soniqua le portable.

-Encore plus de réseau ? Demanda Rose en riant.

-Ouais, dit t-il en la regardant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Il chercha sur Google HC Clements et trouva quelle était cette société: c'était pour des clés, des alarmes, tout pour la sécurité de la maison.  
Le docteur ne s'était pas rendu compte que Rose était en train de le regarder, et lorsqu'il leva le nez du télépone, Rose était en train comme de l'attendre, il en était sur, elle allait lui poser une question, et s'en était sur, ce n'était pas sur les poissons pilotes.

-Docteur, vous venez danser?

-Non, Rose... Supplia-t-il.

-Allez, docteur! La dernière fois que l'on a dansé ensemble, on était en plein dans la seconde guerre mondiale, deux heures avant j'étais accrochée a 50 m au dessus du sol sur un ballon de protection, le drapeau anglais sur la poitrine, et on était a la poursuite d'un enfant de 5 ans qui voulait sa maman et qui a monté une armée pour seul but de retrouver sa mère, et donc, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de danser!

-La dernière fois que j'ai dansé, j'étais a Versailles ! Répliqua t-il.

-Oui, vous dansiez avec Mme de Pompadour et vous faisiez semblant d'être bourré ! Dit Rose en éclatant de rire.

Le docteur rougit a ce moment.

-Vous venez, maintenant ? Proposa t-elle avec une voix douce.

Sans répondre, le docteur vint vers Rose et celle-ci se jeta dans les bras du docteur. Rose riait, encore une fois de plus, lorsque le docteur se ratait.

-Je vous ai connu plus performant, mon cher Docteur!

-Ne vous moquez pas! J'ai quand même 900 années derrière moi!

-902!

Le docteur souriait a la voir comme cela. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches depuis ces 2 dernières années, leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus... Un bruit sourd arrivait de derrière, un énorme bruit. Puis on entendit un chant. Un chant qu'ils avaient déjà entendu, tout les deux...

Vive le vent vive le vent vive le vent d'hiver...

-Oh! Murmura le docteur. Vous entendez, Rose?

Les boules du sapin de Noël se mirent à virevolter dans la salle. Tout le monde s'extasiait de voir ça.

-Éloignez vous des boules! Dit Rose.

-Pourquoi j'écouterais une femme que je ne connais même pas? Demanda la mère de Donna.

Le docteur monta sur l'estrade pour crier aux robots qui venaient d'entrer.

-Hep, les Pères Noëls! Vous savez ce qu'il ne faut jamais faire? Me laisser près des micros!

Il prit son tournevis sonique et le pointa sur le micro. Un énorme bruit retentit dans la salle, qui cassa les oreilles de plus d'un, qui stoppa les sapins,et qui fit tomber de douleur Rose.

-Rose!

Le Docteur courut vers sa compagne. Il la prit dans ses bras et la mit dans une chambre. Il regardait le visage de Rose. Mon dieu, qu'elle était belle! Non, il ne doit pas penser à ça.

-Docteur? Elle va bien? Demanda donna, qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre.

-Elle est encore inconsciente...

-Elle est vivante, au moins?

-Oui. Oui! C'est sûr. Vraiment sûr.

-Vous ne savez pas, c'est ça?

-Je suis sûr à 100% qu'elle vit. Si je ne devais croire qu'en une seule chose, en une seule personne, je ne croirais qu'en elle.

La main de Rose bougea.

-Docteur...

-Rose! Dit t-il au bord des larmes.

-Salut, dit-elle en souriant.

-Salut, répondit le Seigneur du Temps. Ça va?

-Oui... Je suis fatiguée, mais ça va...

-Vous devriez vous reposer.

-Non, je veux pas vous laisser. Je le veux. Je ne peux pas..

Elle retomba dans un sommeil profond.

-Et si on allait à HC Clements? Lança t-il. Avec votre mari! J'ai besoin de découvrir comment vous êtes arrivée dans le TARDIS !I

-Comme on a plus rien a faire...

Lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, ils virent un bouton auquel on ne pouvait appuyer qu'en insérant une clé. Le docteur prit dans sa poche son tournevis sonique et fit tourner la serrure.

-A votre avis, pourquoi on met sous clé un étage ?

-On veut cacher quelque chose? Répondit Donna.

-Je le pense aussi, dit le Docteur en souriant à Donna.

-Euh, je reste ici, lança Lance.

-Fait pas ton enfant et viens!

-Aimer et chérir, sussura le docteur au mari de Donna.

-J'ai entendu! S'écria Donna.

-Oups, continua t-il.

Ils descendirent au 2eme étage du sous sol.

-Ces couloirs sont longs! Reprocha Donna.

-Regardez, il y a des transports! Dit Lance en montrant du doigt Les trottinettes électriques.

Ils les prirent et trotinnèrent en silence. Quand d'un coup, Donna éclata de rire, suivi par le Docteur, avec derrière eux un Lance quiet.

-Fais pas ton grincheux! Dit la mariée.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et le docteur se servit de son tournevis sonique pour l'ouvrir.

-Et voilà !

Derrière, un laboratoire se cachait, et de gros tubes sur des tables transparents remplis de particules jaunes.

-C'est quoi, ÇA? Dit Donna en mettant une main sur un tube.

-Non... On avait supprimé ça... Non...

-C'est quoi? Répéta t-elle.

-C'est des... Des particules d'Huon!

-C'est ça qui était dans mon corps?

-Oui. Ce sont des particules interdites.

-Répondez moi honnêtement. Je vais mourir?

Il se tut et elle se mit a pleurer.

-Non, non, vous n'allez pas mourir. Jamais.

-Mentez pas. Je sais que je vais mourir.

-Docteur, ne lui mentez pas, elle va mourir, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna et trouva derrière lui une sorte de grosse araignée rouge, très rouge. Elle devait avoir au moins 12 yeux, cette araignée!

-Non. Vous n'êtes pas là... Vous n'existez plus! On vous a exterminés!

-Eh bien... Je suis la dernière survivante! Dit elle avec un énorme sourire.

-C'est... Commença Donna. Vous êtes quoi?

-L'impératrice des Racnoss, répondit le Docteur.

-Oooh, un fin connaisseur! Et... Je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes?

-Ça ne vous plairait pas que je vous le dise.

-Dites toujours!

-Seigneur du Temps.

L'impératrice fut un moment choquée.

-Ceux qui nous ont détruits! Docteur, l'homme si intelligent,et pourtant, il vient de Gallifrey, cette maudite planète! Heureusement que la guerre du Temps a eu lieu, sinon le carnage aurait duré et je ne serait pas là ! Vive les Daleks !

-La guerre du Temps a tué des millions de Racnoss.

-Mais elle a fait disparaitre Gallifrey de cet Univers !

-C'est votre fierté?

-Craignez moi, j'ai tué des centaines de Seigneur du Temps.

Il y eu un minuscule silence avant que le docteur décide de rectifier sa phrase:

-Craignez moi, je les ai tous tués. Dit-il, sombrement.

-Oh, c'est vous, le grand tueur? Et vous sembliez si pacifique il y a quelques minutes. Maintenant, vous n'êtes plus que empreint de douleur et votre tempérament, le vrai Ressurgit des profondeurs et vous allez devenir comme un lion qui se jette sur sa proie! La colère augmente, monte, s'élève si haut que vous en tuez des milliards de milliards froidement. Et maintenant, vous venez avec ma clé!

-Votre clé? Demanda le docteur.

-Oui,MA clé!

-De qui parle t-elle? S'écria Donna.

-De vous, donna. Elle vous veut.

Derrière l'impératrice, Lance tenait un marteau et se mit derrière l'araignée.

-Eh bien, ma chère araignée, maintenant, vous allez mourir, parce que j'ai mon mari! AH!

Lance se préparait a donner un coup et s'arrêta en cours de route.

-Je t'ai bien eue! Dit Lance a la Racnoss.

-Oui, j'ai failli en mourir de peur! Dit celle-ci en riant.

-Eh bien Lance, attaque!

-Moi? L'attaquer elle? Tu rêves !

-Je suis désolé, murmura le docteur a Donna.

-Mais?! Dites moi ce qu'il se passe!

-Roh, ce qu'elle est lourde!

-Comment a tu pu la supporter?

-Je sais pas, mais ces 6 mois, un enfer! Avec elle, c'est horrible! Avec ses potins, ragots, et vas-y qu'elle me parle tout le temps de la même chose: "Que c'est beau,l'histoire du Titanic! Oh, les Brangelina, ils sont si beaux!" envoie moi un SMS, envoie moi un SMS!Je me demande comment j'ai pu faire!

-Mais Lance... C'est toi qui a tout manigancé?

-Oui, et vous l'avez amenée a moi, Docteur! Merci! Répondit l'impératrice a la place de Lance.

-Cadeau empoisonné. Vous avez Donna, mais il y a un bémol. C'est qu'on ne peut trouver que des particules d'Huon dans le corps de Donna, mais aussi dans le TARDIS. Et vous savez que peut-on faire? Si le TARDIS peut faire venir Donna, alors Donna peut faire revenir vers nous le TARDIS.  
Il pointa son tournevis sonique vers Donna, ce qui fit revenir le TARDIS.

-O.K, Donna, on va aller voir ce que la Racnoss veut. Et on va voir la ou je n'ai jamais été!

-Où?

-Au formement de la terre. Vous savez, quand la plus grosse pierre en a emmené une autre,et ainsi de suite...

-Ah, oui, je m'en rappelle en histoire-géo...

-Merci de ne pas me raconter vos merveilleux souvenirs, mais je n'ai pas le temps.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas Rose.

-Pourquoi? dit-il en tournant une manivelle.

-Je ne la comprend pas. Comment elle peut vous aimer.

-On n'est...

-Qu'amis, oui. Mais je pense que c'est un petit peu plus..

-Donna, Donna, Donna, on a une Racnoss -et pas n'importe laquelle, L'impératrice!- qui veut nous tuer et qui vous veut, vous, pour réveiller ses enfants! Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle fait un trou pour aller au centre de la Terre.

-Un trésor enfoui.

-Si ce n'était que ça... Non, je pense que c'est plus grave.

-On doit encore ouvrir les portes?

-Pour voir le commencement, oui.

Il ouvrit la porte.

-Oh, c'est magnifique, s'exclama Donna.

-Pour une fois que vous êtes agréable...

Elle lui mit un coup dans les côtes.

-Aïe!

-Ne jamais m'insulter.

Une pierre passait.

-Oh, je crois que c'est l'île de White!

-Regardez! C'est le vaisseau Racnoss! Dit le Docteur.

-C'est... C'était lui, la première pierre!

-Ils ne cherchent rien dans le centre de la terre. C'est eux, le centre de la terre! Et elle va chercher ses bébés là-bas!

-Oh! Et maintenant, que va-t-on faire?

Le TARDIS remua.

-Oh! C'est quoi, ça?

-Des ennuis!

Le docteur ferma les portes et regarda l'écran de surveillance.

-Oh, on est revenus chez l'araignée.

Il démarra le TARDIS pour se poser autre part.

-OK, on est à 200 mètres de la Racnoss. On doit ouvrir ceci, dit-il en pointant une manivelle.

Il essaya de l'ouvrir, et quand il y arriva presque, il se tourna et vit que Donna n'était plus là.

-Oh, non, pitié...

Il continua et découvrit de l'autre côté un soldat de l'armée de la Racnoss.

-Oh Oh...

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Lance était accroché au plafond par des toiles d'araignées, suivi par Donna.

-Je te déteste!

-Oh, moi aussi, ça nous fait un point commun!

-Alors les mariés, vous voulez être détachés?

-Oui! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Il faut dire "Je le veux!"

-Je le veux, dit Lance en lançant un regard mesquin à Donna.

-Je le veux, marmonna Donna.

-Et moi pas! cria la Racnoss en riant.

Un robot arriva dans la cage d'escalier.

-Docteur, je sais très bien que c'est vous!

Il retira le masque et la cape.

-Oh, j'aurais essayé.

-Docteur! Cria Donna.

-Ouais, c'est moi.

-En joue! Siffla l'araignée à ses soldats.

-Et… Relax, dit le Docteur, mains dans les poches.

Tout les autres robots perchés sur des rampes se désactivèrent.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à mes soldats?

-Rien, rien du tout.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour les désactiver?

-Donna, vous savez ce que j'ai?

-Quoi?

-Des poches.

Le Gallifréen détacha Donna avec son tournevis sonique.

-Je vous tiens! Cria-t-il.

Donna arriva en dessous de lui, dans des fûts.

-Oops... Désolé.

-Merci... Pour rien du tout !

Il sortit la commande de ses poches et brisa les canalisations.

-Noooon! Mes enfants!

L'eau coula à flots dans le bâtiment.

-Docteur ? Demanda Donna.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Docteur! On pourrait sortir, maintenant ?

Il baissa la tête vers Donna.

-Oui... Maintenant!

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Après avoir grimpé l'échelle, le Docteur et Donna sortirent enfin du tuyau. Donna sortit première, puis le docteur la suivit.

-Docteur... Dit Donna.

-Quoi?

-Regardez... La Tamise... Elle...

La Tamise était complètement desséchée. Donna et le Docteur se mirent à rire comme des perdus.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

-Rose?

Le Docteur était aux chevets de sa compagne. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux pour voir le docteur,souriant.

-Doc..teur?

-Rose...

Elle se leva et le tira vers elle pour lui donner une étreinte.

-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir!

Elle serra encore plus fort le docteur contre elle.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'étreinte, le Docteur remarqua quelque chose...Quelque chose le dérangeait.

Ses yeux.

Les yeux de Rose brillaient.

-Pourquoi vous me dévisagez comme ça?

-Euh, je... désolé.

Il se retourna et vit Donna qui riait.

-Quoi?

Elle ne lui répondit et ria, encore et toujours.

-Quoi?

-Vous êtes ridicules, tout les deux.

-Quoi?

-Oh, arrêtez, vous vous répétez autant qu'un disque rayé.

-Mais... Quoi?!

-J'ai encore quelque chose à vous demander.

-Qu'avez vous à nous demander? Dit Rose.

-Je pourrais rentrer chez moi?

-Montez dans le TARDIS.

-Ça va me ramener 3 jours plus tard?

-Un jour, il m'a ramené 1 an plus-Mpfff, Racontait Rose avant que le Docteur lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-Allons-y, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le TARDIS.

* * *

Donna, Rose et le Docteur sortirent du TARDIS.

-Hé bien voilà...

-Je crois qu'on en a fini avec ces foutus aliens, dit Donna.

-Ouaip... lui répondit le Docteur. Vous... Vous aimez la neige?

-Bien sûr, qui n'aimerait p-

Avant qu'elle ai finit sa phrase, le Gallifréen déclencha un levier qui envoya, comme un feu d'artifice, de la neige sur toute la ville de Londres.

Donna et Rose rirent, avant que la blonde demanda à la rousse:

-Donna?

-Hmm?

-Pourquoi ne... Et si vous veniez dans le TARDIS? Demanda-t-elle.

Donna rit.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Je.. je ne peux pas! D'abord votre machine bizarre, après vous faites de la neige... Non.

-D'accord.

Il y eut un blanc.

-bon... je vais y aller. Au revoir!

-Nous aussi. Cette petite snobinarde pourrait bientôt aller chez la reine d'Angleterre!

Donna rit.

-Au revoir... leur dit-elle.

Les deux voyageurs lui firent un signe de la main, et s'envolèrent à bord du vaisseau.

La rousse resta figée, et cria "DOCTEUR! DOCTEUR!"

Le vaisseau réapparut et le docteur en sortit la tête.

-Quoi, encore?

-On se reverra?

-Je n'en doute pas.

Ils repartirent, et Donna, elle,rentra chez elle.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
